Hilo:Rock of Chaos/@comment-4606665-20150727013107/@comment-4606665-20160603162032
Hola Roco, la adm. de la RE Rusa me dio un plot de Biohazard The Stage, nos será útil para tener aspectos clave. Te lo dejo más abajo. Le pedí un poco más de información sobre Chris, te avisaré cuando la tenga... Saludos. ---- Plot Director Erza founded the Philosophy University. He adopted the boy Matthew. He had dream related to an increase in human intelligence. To realize the dream, he hires a scientist - Liam Howard. In 2005 Liam learned about the death of his son Tyler and became obsessed with resurrecting him. He hates the world who took his son. Director Ezra gives a lot of money detective Barrington to cover virus research. Liam's wife died shortly after the birth of Tyler. Liam began to work for the Umbrella to make money. And than he did not appear at home because of work. In 2005 He learns about the death of his son. In 2005 Tyler Howard meet Rebecca Chambers. She save him. Tyler tells her about his father Liam Howard. Liam was Umbrella researcher and missing a few years ago. Tyler became a cop to find her father and destroy Umbrella. Rebecca asks him not to tell anyone about his father. And after that government was recruiting Tyler as agent. In his personal file indicated that he was dead. Thus began his new life as special agent. 2010 Rebecca finds his father and become a teacher under the cover at the Philosophy University. After viral outbreak at the Philospy University soldiers BSAA arrive. Teaming up with Tyler Howard, BSAA soldiers revealed that Mary along with Liam Howard are behind viral outbreak at the Philospy University. Mary was an experiment to increase intelligence. Before she injected with virus, she was seriosly ill. Via exposure to the virus, she has become a genius. she fell in love with Lucas, but he chose another girl - Olivia. Mary feel deeply despair and loneliness. Liam injected himself with Virus. And Tyler killed him. After that Mary was angry and say that the world will run more perfect race. She is killed by Chris by RPG when she mutated. To be continued... ---- Aquí lo de Chris, lo acabo de recibir: 2010 Rebecca contacted with Chris Redfield two days ago. And now Chris answers the phone (Rebecca call) and say that they're almost there. And than he arrive to the Philosophy University with Piers Nivans. In the University he meets Rebecca and get acquainted with Sophie Home. She is a member of the Oceania Branch of the BSAA. Chris suggests that there was a T-virus (or other virus) outbreak. Sophie says that members of Oceania branch secure the perimeter. And than Chris develop an action plan. Save students, kill monsters and leave this place. After that they separated. Sophie and Barrington go to the east wing. Piers, Rebecca and Chris go to the west wing. Rebecca tells about Professor Howard and Chris decides to look for him. Later, Chris, Piers and Rebecca find a Posh - University guard. He leads them and help open the doors. Piers leaves the group. In the room Chris, Rebecca and Posh finds case with Umbrella's data. Barrington takes Rebecca as hostage. In the lab, Tyler attacks Chris and take the case. Chris talk with him about his past, Rebecca's faith in Tyler. Tyler agrees to teaming up with BSAA. One of the moment, Chris calls his soldiers family. And he wants to Tyler considered them as family. That he was not alone. After that, BSAA soldiers and Tyler revealed that Mary along with Liam Howard are behind viral outbreak at the Philospy University. They met Liam, but he don't want to believe that his son alive. Liam's Tyrant appear and attack group. Tyrant was made with new virus. Group defeated Tyrant. Liam injected himself with Virus. And Tyler killed him. After that Mary was angry and say that the world will run more perfect race. She is killed by Chris by RPG when she mutated. After fight, Chris say that he lost key of BSAA car and asks Tyler take group in his car. Rebecca find key and take it Chris. But they still leave this place together.